pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Eindringling
|released = 6.3.1 |type = Primary |lethality = 55 |attribute = |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 50 |cost = Obtained from the Super Chest. |Level required = Level 7 |theme = World War 2 themed |number = 45 }} The Eindringling is a Primary weapon that was introduced in version 6.3.1 as a part of the D-Day update along with the Brave Patriot. Description It is a gray assault rifle that shoots regular bullets at a high fire rate. It has medium damage, high rate of fire, average capacity, and normal mobility. Appearance It is a silvery-white gun with a very long barrel and shoulder stock. The ammo clip is also very long. There is a cross near the middle, representing Germany. The cross was later replaced by a white eagle. Most of these parts are simple and slender. It is based on the real-life German MP40. Combat The player shoots regular bullets at a high fire rate and with instant bullet travel time. When reloading, the tall magazine from the weapon is taken out, a spare magazine is inserted and the bolt is triggered. This weapon has no delay mechanics (fixed delay, delay input and delay output). Strategy Tips *Use in mid-close ranges to increase damage output. *Conserve ammo or perform habitual reloads if one keeps on wasting ammo. *Pair this with certain Primary module (preferably Turbo Charger, to well-compensate for the lack off ammo capacity) combination for best effect. *Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. *Use this to weaken/finish off opponents. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Weaken the user with a high-damage weapon then finish them off with it. *As it has an average capacity, the user can easily run out of ammo if one is fast enough. *Area-damage weapons can easily take out the weapon's users. *Due to its mobility, its users are easy victims to faster enemies. Recommended Maps *Forest *D-Day Equipment Setups Have a long-range weapon with this one, as the range is not that spectacular. Changelog ;6.3.1 Initial release. ;10.0.4 It was removed from the Armory. ;12.1.0 It was brought back to the shop for some time. Before this update, it featured the Balkenkreuz emblem on the side of the receiver, however, it was replaced with a white eagle (likely to deal with censorship). Trivia * This weapon does not feature a scope, making it difficult for long-range shooting. * This gun has a fast reloading animation compared to most other weapons in the game. * This gun is based on the MP-40 machine pistol developed and used by Nazi Germany's forces during World War II. **Contrary to belief, this weapon was not as commonplace for infantrymen in the Wehrmacht (Nazi German armed forces, but was issued to officers and platoon/squad leaders, as well as paratroopers.) * The Eindringling in German means "The Intruder". * Despite the statistics, it has a very fast fire rate, which is contradictory to the fact that the weapon this was based off had a sub-par firing speed. * This gun along with the Hellraiser and the Combat Rifle are the only weapons that feature a spazzing animation when fired. This is presumably to create the illusion of recoil. * Players who had the gun when it got removed were refunded 110 when the gun was removed. However, some players still have it. *In the current update, it is 7 headshots kill if fully upgraded. Gallery Maxresdefault_(7).jpg|Eindringling in use in older updates. Oldend1.jpg|The old Eindringling : The eagle has been swapped with a box-like logo. This logo is the Balkenkreuz, a symbol used by the Heer, Luftwaffe, and Kriegsmarine. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Automatic Category:Event Chest Category:Brought Back Category:Epic